deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Strife VS Lightning Farron
Cloud Strife VS Lightning Farron is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It has been adopted and will be written by JennTeamMagma. (P.S Special thanks to The Dark Shinigami for the VS picture) Description Two warriors of Cosmos, former soldiers who have fought their personal demons and saved their worlds, now face each other on the battlefield. Interlude Boomstick: Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream... and orphans. Wiz: And Lightning Farron, Etro's Champion and the Savior, Since both combatants use vast player-customizable arsenals, in this scenario they will wield what they are most comfortable taking into battle. Boomstick: They use the weapons they choose to bring into their fighting games, Dissidia included. Cloud Strife Wiz: Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman. For those not familiar, Cloud was originally a low-level soldier in the illustrious Shinra organization who strove to join its SOLDIER branch. However, he ended up being forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself, while injected with trace cells of the other-worldly entity Jenova. Boomstick: Sounds as messed up like when he loss to Link previously. He even got Zack's memories for some reason. Wiz: That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend. His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a two foot long blade that most people would find difficult to wield. Using his superhuman strength, he swings it much faster than most normal people. Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man sword right there. Wiz: The sword has two slots for materia, condensed objects of magical properties. But since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his materia use. Boomstick: Cloud typically carries the Firaga materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic materia, Thundaga, which shoots big balls of lightning. Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia's worth of anger issues, which actually work to his advantage. He can channel his rage into devastating attacks. Boomstick: These emo charged Limit Breaks range from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash, to shooting meteors from his sword. But his most devastating move is the Omnislash, a move so quick and powerful, it practically guarantees victory. Wiz: Now while Cloud has no other materia, he obviously wears Ziedrich armor. While this has no slots for materia, this lets the wearer receive less damage from physical and elemental attacks. Boomstick: Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to status effects like burns and stuns. Well I guess it's totally worth it to wear a chick accessory. Wiz: Cloud is fairly brash and not the brightest fighter. He prefers to overpowering opponents through sheer strength. Boomstick: Like a badass. You don't need to think too hard when you already have a sword twice the size you are. Cloud has taken down quite a few powerhouses. Like the giant Bahamut Sin, and planet-busting Sephiroth. He's been impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Multiple times! I mean, look at this shit! Wiz: It's impossible to deny, Cloud might be one of the deadliest swordsman in video game history Boomstick: Even if he looks like a girl and lost to Link. Lightning Wiz: Speaking of girls, Lightning is no push over. Having lost her parents at a young age, Claire did a name change and joined the Guardian Corps of the Sanctum to become strong enough to protect her sister Serah. But events forced her to transcend humanity: First as a l'Cie, then as Etro's time-traveling champion, and finally as the god-like Savior. Boomstick: Holy shit! Why can't some of that happen to me? If I was a "God-like savior," i'd save the world from my ex-wife and give everyone beer. That'd be freaking sweet! Wiz: In your dreams, Boomstick. Anyway, Lightning is 5'7, and age 21, although chronologically she is 512. Boomstick: I'm speechless. Wiz: Lightning has some basic attacks at her disposal, such as Razor Gale, Lightning Strike, Crushing Blow, Thunderball, and Zantetsuken. Boomstick: Judging from her name and the names of some of these attacks, she uses a lot of electricity based attacks, right? Wiz: Right. She uses the Blazefire Saber and the Omega Weapon. Her Blazefire Saber can become either a gun or a sword. When Lightning goes into EX Mode, she equips Omega Weapon, a longer, black-colored blade with energy surging at the tip. Boomstick: GIMMIE! Wiz: However, one of Lightning's move unique attributes is the ability to freely switch between three different Paradigm roles: Commando, Ravager, and Medic. Boomstick: Commando has Lightning specialize in quick, physical up-in-your-face attacks using her Blazfire Saber in both sword and gun forms. In this Paradigm, she can use Blitz, Launch, Ruin, Ruinga, Smite, and Blaze Rush. Wiz: Ravager has Lightning specialize in heavy attacks that are magic based. While they take time to start up, they are incredibly dangerous and allow Lightning to maintain pressure on her opponents. She can use Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Fire, Aerora, Watera, Blizzara, and Army of One when using this Paradigm. Boomstick: Medic is a completely defensive Paradigm that uses Cure spells to heal herself. One of these things isn't like the other... Anyway, the spells she can use here are... Cure and Cura. That's literally it. Wiz: Lightning's feats include being able to stand toe-to-toe with Caius Ballad, and she overpowered Bhunivelze on her own and defeated the deity using the power of humanity's souls. Boomstick: Lightning is clearly someone you don't want to mess with. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! ''' '''Who would you be rooting for? Cloud Lightning 'In the slums of Midgar, Cloud had just recently destroyed one of Shinra's Mako Reactors. As he was making his way to safety, he saw Lightning Farron in the distance. ''"Oh, great, did Shinra get another SOLDIER? Guess i'll have to take this one out." ''Cloud thought. He then ran straight at Lightning and attempted to end it with a quick thrust to the back, but Lightning knew Cloud was coming and drew her sword. The two clashed, then Cloud jumped back. "Not bad for one of Shinra's SOLDIERs. However, i'll still take you down!" Cloud fiercely said. ''"I don't know why this guy would randomly attack me, but it seems I have no choice but to fight." Lightning thought. She entered a battle stance. '''FIGHT! Cue Let The Battles Begin! (GaMetal) Cloud rushed at Lightning, raising his sword up and slamming down. Lightning blocked this, and their blades collided, producing a deafening sound. Lightning then swiped at Cloud. He dodged, and Lightning then used Thunderball, sending a ball of lightning at Cloud. It hit him, and Lightning then used this opportunity to charge at Cloud and use Crushing Blow. The attack sent Cloud flying. Cloud then channeled his anger to achieve the ability to use a Limit Break. Cloud then rushed at Lightning again. She anticipated an attack, so she got in a defensive stance. However, Cloud jumped back, faking out Lightning. He seized the opportunity and used Braver, slamming down the Buster Sword onto Lightning. The attack knocked down Lightning, and Cloud grabbed Lightning off the ground and threw her up, then he jumped up and swiped the Buster Sword at her, sending her crashing into a building. When Lightning didn't come back, Cloud assumed the fight was over. "That was quick..." ''Cloud thought. Suddenly, a cold blizzard came howling at Cloud. ''"Too quick." ''Cloud added. Lightning then swapped out Ravager for Commando and rushed at Cloud, using Blaze Rush. It hit Cloud, and he was knocked back. Lightning then turned the Blazfire Saber into a gun and shot at Cloud. A few bullets hit him, but Cloud quickly got up and blocked the rest with his sword. He then used his Fire Materia to shoot fire at Lightning. The fire surrounded her in a circle. Cloud then jumped up above the fire and landed right in front of Lightning. He quickly grabbed her and threw her into the flames, then as the flames died out he ran at her and thrust the Buster Sword at her, sending her flying. Lightning then hid behind a building and equiped the Medic Paradigm, then used Cure to heal some of the damage she received. She then equiped Ravager and fired a Thundaga at Cloud. He saw the incoming attack and dodged it. Cloud then achieved Limit Break status once more and fired a massive Blade Beam at where Lightning was. It hit the area right on and Lightning was sent flying into a slum house. The house couldn't take the damage and toppled on Lightning. Lightning eventually got out of the rubble and equiped her Commando Paradigm. She was then face to face with Cloud once more as he had found where she was sent back. Cloud attempted to rush her down, but she dodged and then used Blitz, followed up by a Blaze Rush. The attack knocked Cloud back, and Lightning equiped Ravager and tried to fire another Thundaga, but Cloud was able to rush her down before she could finish charging the attack and grabbed her, then tosser her behind himself and kicked her in the back, sending her down. Cloud then attempted to thrust the Buster Sword in Lightning's spine, but she turned over and blocked the blade with her own. The two then entered a power struggle as Cloud tried to stab Lightning and Lightning tried to disarm Cloud. Cloud eventually won the struggle and tried to stab Lightning in the middle of her body, but her armor protected her from a fatal wound. Cloud then kicked Lightning back, sending her sliding across the ground. Cloud then achieved Limit Break status. Lightning then got up off the ground and equiped Commando. The two combatants rushed at each other. Cloud attempted to use Cross-Slash, but Lightning dodged the attack and used Launch, sending Cloud flying. Lightning then chased Cloud down and tried to use Zantetsuken, but Cloud blocked the attack with his sword. Lightning then tried to rush down Cloud, but got up and used his Thundaga Materia to shoot multiple balls of electricity at Lightning. She was sent flying, and Cloud sent more lightning after her. Lightning countered by using Thunderball. The two electric attacks collided, sending a shower of sparks into the air. Lightning then jumped back and equiped Medic, then used Cura to heal herself. Cloud used this time to channel his rage into a Limit Break. Lightning then equiped Ravager and used Army of One, and Cloud used Omnislash. The two rushed at each other. Cloud got the first hit in, sending Lightning up. Cloud then jumped high up so that he was even with Lightning. The two exchanged blow for blow, as the Army of One and Omnislash seemed to be evenly matched. "I control my fate!" Lightning shouted. She then brutally attacked Cloud with what seemed to be the final hit of Army of One. This attack overpowered Cloud, sending him crashing down. When Lightning landed on the ground, Cloud was exhausted and bleeding. Lightning then felt sorry for Cloud, and decided to end his life quickly. She walked over to him and used Crushing Blow, killing him. Lightning then walked off into the distance. '''KO!' Results Boomstick: That was intense! What the hell even happened? Wiz: While Cloud may have outclassed Lightning up close, Lightning has dealt with far greater beings than Cloud has, as well as having much more diversity. Boomstick: Cloud's main strategy, "rush-in-and-beat-the-shit-out-of-them," doesn't really work against someone like Lightning, who can use her Paradigms to adapt to the flow of combat. Wiz: Also, Cloud can't heal himself, unlike Lightning. Lightning also has much better range than Cloud, as he is limited in Materia and Limit Breaks take time to charge. Boomstick: Looks like Cloud got struck by lightning. Wiz: The winner is Lightning. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:JennTeamMagma Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016